Eu sinto sua falta
by BianKAT
Summary: A verdade é que não importa quantas pessoas eles conheçam, por quantas pessoas eles se apaixonem e com quantas pessoas eles se casem, eles sempre pertencerão um ao outro. Por que na vida existe muitas pessoas nas quais você ama, mas há apenas uma que você ama mais. E Lily era essa pessoa para Rufus, e Rufus para Lily.


**A / N:** Olá fãs de rufly, esta é a primeira fic que eu escrevo sobre eles, então peço que sejam pacientes comigo.  
As duas músicas que eu cito na história são: "_**With Me" - Sum 41** _e "**_Iris" - Goo Goo Dolls._**  
Eu escolhi essas músicas porque eu achei que se encaixavam perfeitamente na história.  
Eu escrevi uma versão do que poderia ter acontecido depois da cena final de Rufus e Lily no episódio **1x07.**  
Para quem não se lembra , é só colocar no youtube: **Rufus / Lily - 1x07 (Parte 2/2)** e assistir os segundos: **00:39 à 00:50.**  
E mesmo aqueles que se lembram, eu acho que seria interesse dar uma olhadinha.  
**Boa leitura!**

* * *

" Olha como eles brilham, parecem verdadeiras estrelas." – Lily disse sorrindo apontando para os pequenos traços de luz espalhados pelo teto. -

" Eles são tão lindos." - Rufus disse encantado com o quão bela era àquela visão. –"

"Mas não mais que você." – Ele completou sorrindo virando-se para ela. -

Não importa o quanto algo fosse belo, pra ele Lily sempre seria a mais bela dentre todas as coisas do universo. E ele achava incrível o modo como ela se tornava ainda mais bela a cada ano que passava.

Ela o olhou e sorriu. Ele também era a coisa mais linda aos olhos dela. Ela o achava tão sexy, principalmente no modo como falava com ela, como a olhava. Bastava apenas um olhar para lhe fazer tremer as penas. Era inacreditável as sensações que ele ainda causava nela.

" Obrigada." – Ela sussurrou e então voltou a encarar o teto. –

Ambos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos, e então uma música começou a tocar no rádio.

_I don't want this moment_

**_(Eu não quero que esse momento)_**

_To ever end_

_**(tenha um fim)**_

_Where everything's nothing_

_**(Onde tudo é nada)**_

_Without you_

_**(Sem você)**_

Lily e Rufus se olharam, mas nenhum deu se quer um sorriso, ou disse se quer uma palavra. Eles sabiam que naquele momento apenas um olhar bastaria para saber o que se passava ali. Eles sentiam falta um do outro. Eles sentiam falta dos momentos juntos, e realmente queriam que esse nunca acabasse, pois eles sabiam que no momento em que Lily passasse pela porta da frente, eles voltariam para suas respectivas vida.

Ele tinha um casamento condenado com a mãe de seus filhos, e ela uma relação um tanto confusa com Bart Bass. Mas ele poderia facilmente deixar Alisson para ficar com Lily, e não por que seu casamento estava em crise, mas por que Lily sempre foi o grande amor de sua vida. Mas ele sabia que para ela era mais complicado, ela era rica e poderosa, e gostava de ser paparicada. Talvez ao seu lado ela não deixasse de ser, pois ele adoraria paparicá-la, mas sua forma de fazer isso seria diferente, ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar agrados, o único agrado que ele tinha para oferecer era um que não custava nada, mas que ao menos valia bastante. Seu amor incondicional por ela era a única coisa que ele podia oferecer a ela, e sinceramente ele não sabia se pra ela isso bastaria. Ele não sabia se podia dar o que ela merecia para ser feliz.

_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

**_(Eu esperaria aqui para sempre apenas para, para ver você sorrir,)_**

_Cause it's true,_

**_(Porque isso é verdade,)_**

_I am nothing without you._

**_(eu não sou nada sem você.)_**

Após escutar esse trecho da música eles sorriram um pro outro. Eles ainda se amavam, e fariam tudo para colocar um sorriso no rosto do outro. Eles não estavam juntos como um casal, mas eles ainda eram amigos, e ainda se importavam muito um com o outro. Eles nunca fariam algo para machucar o outro, pelo contrario, eles sempre fariam tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para fazer o outro se sentir bem e sorrir por pelo menos um segundo.

Lily percebeu que após alguns segundos Rufus estava a olhando fixamente e sorrindo, de uma forma engraçada.

" O que foi?" - Ela perguntou rindo.-

"Não é só que.. eu quase esqueci do quanto eu amo ficar te olhando "

" Rufus.." - Ela disse envergonhada. -

" Desculpa.. é que.." - Ele começou dizendo, mas por um breve momento resolveu não terminar a frase. -

Ele não sabia se realmente deveria dizer o que estava passando em sua mente e em seu coração. Ele queria ser honesto com ela e principalmente consigo mesmo, mas ele não sabia se isto era justo com ela, pois ela havia seguido em frente. Mas a verdade é que não importa quantas pessoas eles conheçam, por quantas pessoas eles se apaixonem e com quantas pessoas eles casem, eles sempre pertencerão um ao outro. Por que na vida existe muitas pessoas nas quais você ama, mas há apenas uma que você ama mais. E Lily era essa pessoa para Rufus, e Rufus para Lily. Não importa se eles fossem ficar juntos ou não, eles iam continuar se amando para o resto da vida. E isso é algo que eles teriam que aceitar. Talvez eles já até aceitassem, mas estivessem com medo de admitir.

" É que..?" - Ela perguntou olhando-o fixamente, o encorajando a falar. -

Ela sabia que ele estava prestes a dizer algo que ela não deveria ouvir, mas ela precisava ouvir. Ela necessitava.

Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos e deu um grande suspiro. Ele estava tão cansado de guardar aquilo para ele.

[...]

I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.

**(Eu quero que você saiba, com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar)**

These words are my heart and soul,

**(Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma)**

I hold on to this moment you know.

**(Eu vou me segurar nesse momento, você sabe)**

Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go.

**(Pois sangro meu coração para mostrar, que não vou deixar acabar)**

" É que eu sinto sua falta Lil." - Ele disse com a voz um pouco falha, começando a se emocionar. -

Ele vinha sentindo a falta dela por tanto tempo, e isso não era algo com o qual ele não sabia lidar facilmente. Ele ainda a amava muito, e apesar de estarem com outras pessoas ele nunca deixou de desejá-la. Ele nunca deixou as esperanças morrerem. Todo santo dia durante vinte anos ele imaginava ela entrando pela porta da frente e dizendo que era ele quem ela amava, e era com ele que ela queria passar o resto de sua vida. Hoje ela havia passado pela porta, mas ele sabia que não era pelo motivo que ele tanto queria. E a verdade é que pra ele estava tudo bem, desde que ela soubesse o modo como ele vinha se sentindo há muito tempo. Mesmo que ela não sentisse o mesmo.

" Eu também sinto sua falta Rufus " - Ela confessou sorrindo acariciando seu rosto. -

Ela sentia sua falta todos os dias, em cada pequena coisa que ela fazia. Ele sempre foi o grande amor de sua vida, como ela poderia não sentir falta. Eles não estavam juntos, mas isso não significava que ela não o amasse. Pelo contrário, ela o amava muito e ainda o desejava. E ela gostaria muito de tê-lo por mais uma noite, mas ela não sabia se isso os ajudaria, ou só tornaria as coisas ainda mais complicadas.

Ele esticou o braço e colocou uma mexa de cabelo que estava caída sobre seu rosto, para trás da orelha. Ele começou a acariciar suas bochechas e ela fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se mais sobre a palma de sua mão. Era tão bom senti-lo, ela sentia falta disso. Do carinho e do amor que ele lhe dava.

No instante em que ele a viu fechar os olhos ele sabia que ela sentia falta de seus toques.. de suas carícias.. de senti-lo.

Ela abriu os olhos e o viu sorrindo. E espontaneamente ela sorriu.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos e esticaram um pouco a cabeça, selando seus lábios.

Outra música começou a tocar.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

**_(E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar)_**

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

**_(Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira)_**

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

**_(Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que já estarei)_**

_And I don't want to go home right now_

**_(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)_**

Nenhum dos dois aprofundou o beijo, eles ainda estavam assimilando se aquilo tudo era mesmo real, se eles deveriam se entregar ao desejo e esquecer todo o resto por uma noite. Eles estavam um pouco ressentidos em fazer algo que talvez o outro não quisesse ou que talvez pudesse prejudica-lo. Mas a verdade é que eles queriam muito, e eles sabiam disso. Quanto a prejudicar algum, a única coisa que estava os prejudicando neste momento era o desejo reprimido dentro deles.

Lily entreabriu a boca quando sentiu a língua de Rufus pedir passagem. Elas se entrelaçavam com pressa, como se aquele fosse o último beijo, e na verdade talvez fosse. Talvez por isso eles estavam com tanta pressa, ou talvez só fosse por o desejo ser muito mais do que eles podiam suportar.

Rufus colocou uma mão na cintura dela e a puxou pra perto. Ela colocou a mão em sua nuca e o arranhou de leve, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Ele desceu sua mão para a bunda dela e a apertou, pressionando contra seu corpo. Ela deslizou as mãos até seu peito, e as colocou por baixo de sua camisa. Ela começou a acariciar e arranhar seu peito. Ele gemeu baixinho. Ele deixou seus lábios e traçou beijos por seu pescoço. Ele também dava algumas mordidinhas,o que deixava Lily maluca.. Ela desceu suas mãos até o cós da calça dele e tirou seu sinto. Ela abriu o zíper de sua calça e tocou seu membro por cima da cueca. Ele gemeu em excitação.

" Tem certeza que você quer isso Lil? " - Ele perguntou voltando a encará-la. -

Ele só perguntou por que precisava saber se ela realmente queria, se ela não se arrependeria pela manhã.

" Sim.. Como nunca antes" - Ela disse sorrindo. -

O que ela mais desejava agora era tê-lo, era senti-lo de todas as maneiras possível. Ela não aguentava mais esse desejo dentro de si, ela precisava tê-lo essa noite. Ele tentou durante muito tempo não deseja-lo dessa forma, ou pelo menos não deseja-lo tanto, mas o amor deles era forte demais pra isso.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

**_(E tudo que posso sentir é este momento)_**

_And all I can breathe is your life_

**_(E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida)_**

_And sooner or later it's over_

**_(E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba)_**

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**_(Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite)_**

_[...]_

Ele sorriu e capturou seus lábios. Ela terminou de tirar sua calça e subiu pra cima dele. Ela se afastou e tirou sua própria blusa. Ele sorriu. Ela estava realmente com pressa. Ele queria ir com calma para aproveitar cada momento, mas a verdade é que eles não podiam esperar. Eles necessitavam um do outro urgentemente. Ele tirou a calça dela e rolou com ela, ficando agora por cima. Ele tirou sua blusa e voltou a beijá-la. Eles agora estavam só de roupas intimas. Ele abandonou seus lábios e passou a traçar beijos por seu pescoço. Ela tremeu em excitação. Ele desceu seus lábios até borda de seu sutiã e parou. Ela arqueou um pouco as costas e o ajudou a tirar seu sutiã. Ele voltou sua boca agora para um dos seus seios. Ela gemeu com a sensação. Ela havia esquecido de como ele conseguia enlouquecê-la com suas caricias como nenhum outro homem fazia. Ela emaranhou seus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxou. Ele moveu sua boca para o outro seio e levou uma mão para o antes abandonado. Ele estava a torturando, e ela queria fazê-lo se sentir assim também. Ela o puxou de volta para um beijo e rolou com ele, ficando novamente por cima. Ele desceu as mãos até a bunda dela e ficou a pressionando contra seu membro. Ela puxou seu lábio com os dentes e mordeu de leve. Ela se afastou e passou a acariciar seu peito. Traçando as unhas levemente sobre seu peito de cima a baixo.

" Lil." - Ele gemeu. -

Ela sorriu e substituiu suas mãos por sua boca, e foi traçando beijos por todo seu peito até acalcar o cós de sua cueca.

Ele a puxou de volta e se virou novamente com ela. Agora era a vez dele torturá-la mais um pouco.

" Você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta." - Ele disse entre beijos. -

" Senti falta do seu cheiro.." - Ele disse cheirando e beijando seu pescoço. -

" De tocá-la.." - Ele disse em seu ouvindo deslizando sua mão pelos seus seios, seu ventre, por suas coxas e parando no cós de sua calçinha -

" De senti-la." - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e deslizou sua mão por dentro de sua calcinha, a tocando. -

" Rufus.." - Ela gemeu alto e cravou as unhas em seus ombros. -

Ele voltou a beijá-la agora com mais pressa. Ela tirou sua cueca e girou com ele mais uma vez. Ele a ajudou a tirar à calçinha e voltou a tocá-la. Ela desceu sua mão e começou a tocá-lo também.

"Lily.." - Ele gemeu entre o beijo e mordeu seu lábio. -

Eles estavam chegando ao limite rapidamente.

" Rufus.. Agora" - Ela gemeu alto. -

Ele se virou com ela e afastou suas mãos. Então a penetrou com força. Ambos gemeram e ela cravou as unhas com força em suas costas. Como era enlouquecedora a sensação de seus corpos colados. A sensação dele dentro dela. Fazia vinte anos que eles não tinham essa sensação. E na verdade isso só tornava as sensações ainda mais fortes.

Ele voltou a beijá-la e começou a se movimentar devagar. Mas em instantes o ritmo já estava bem acelerado, e facilmente eles chegaram ao ápice.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e ela apoiou sua cabeça em seu peito. Com um sorriso estampado no rosto eles voltaram a observar os pequenos traços de luz , se perdendo em seus pensamentos, até o sono dominá-los.


End file.
